Violet Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone
by LiquidLuck007
Summary: The-Girl-Who-Lived Yes, that's right. Her name is Violet Potter. A group of people find books and discover that they are about a certain Girl-Who-Lived and decide to read it. They find out about The Past, The Present, and The Future. Follow them as they read about her. This is AU HP of course with a twist. The Dursleys are a bit harsher in this FanFic but it's still rated T.
1. The Beginning

**AN: Another story that I hope you like. It's very different from my other two stories but I really wanted to try something different. I've read many stories like I'm doing and they're all very wonderful. I wanted to give it a go. This is a FEMALE HARRY. Some stories I've read were very creative so I hope I can capture that as well with a female Harry Potter. So I guess this is a AU Harry Potter Fanfiction. I need to remember some of the FF terms. Haha. :D Now with the Dursleys behavior in my Story, it will be a little different. And I know some people don't like that, so I guess this isn't the FF for you. So please no hate, only constructive critisicm and helpful opinions. I love it when people help my stories with Idea's because They're the ones reading it, and I want it to be something they like. The Dursleys will be a little more... HARSH, you could say. Rated T and all that goodness still. Read/Enjoy/Review. Also through out this book and the others that I plan on doing, there will be added parts as well as some small changes. But don't worry It still will follow the book series we all love! Onward!**

Location/Time/Audience: 

Locations - 12 Grimmauld Place, Sitting in the kitchen then moving to the living room to read. But they will be in other parts of the house.

Time - Right before the beginning of 5th year. But right after Violet's Underage Magic hearing at the Ministry. They are taken to Diagon Alley to shop so Dumbledore can explain to others. Then come back.

Audience - 

Albus Dimbledore

Minerva Mcgonagll

Severus Snape

Draco Malfoy

Mad Eye Moody

Nymphadora Tonks

Sirius Black _BuckBeak_

Violet Potter _Hedwig_

Remus Lupin

Arthur Weasley _Errol_

Molly Weasley

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Percy Weasley _Hermes_

Fred and George Weasley

Ron Weasley _Pigwidgeon_

Ginny Weasley

Hermione Granger _Crookshanks_

Neville Longbottom _Trevor_

Luna Lovegood

It was a suprisingly bright day in 12 Grimmauld Place. There was a fire, warming the cold dark hallways of the Black family home. Wallpaper pealing, floor boards creeking, water dripping, it was something you were use to if you wanted to stay at that house and not loose what sense you had. But none could denie that it was a lavish home. Filled with magnificent candle sticks that held a family crest on each. Or the silver silverwear that was worth more than your own home.

It held the darkest of dark objects, sealed away on the order of one man. Sirius Black. The son of the women who had turned the home into the looks of a funeral home. She wasn't gone - oh no, she had a bit of herself there. That she swore would never leave. If you walked into a certain dark hallway you could find a painting. Yes a painting. That held a very aristocrate looking women who held her nose up and her shoulders square. His Mother.

"Stains of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth!"

"Oh, bloody hell. That's quite enough mother." Sirius Black said yanking the curtains over his Mothers picture. The only blasted thing that could keep her quiet.

"Alas, Sirius. Come to the kitchen dear. We have a Order meeting and Albus has just arrived." Molly Weasley said herding him into the kitchen. She was a plump women who had red hair and a kind but stern smile.

"Of course Molly."

They both walked into the kitchen their eyes emidetly scanning the room and stopping on Albus Dumbledore. A brave, courages, and wise man who was Headmaster at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. He was sitting at the head of the long kitchen table. With that damn twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, Molly, Sirius. Glad you joined us. I couldn't possibly start with the information yet. Are you alright Mr. Black?" Proffesor Dumbledore asked looking straight at Sirius.

"Yes I'm fine Albus. It's just that if I have to spend another moment with that beast I had to call a Mother any longer the sanity I have is going to snap. Loudly." He said bitterly. His mind going right back to the women.

Albus nodded his head with sympathy showing through. There was nothing he could do and Sirius knew that. If he went out of the house there was always a chance he could be spotted and sent strait back to Azkaban. Not with out a fight of course.

"As sad as it is hearing about poor, Black." Severus Snape interjected nastily."I think we have more important business to attend to, am I right Albus?"

Sirius glared and _"Hurrumphed" _into a seat next to Remus Lupin.

"Yes I suppose." He said looking between Severus and Sirius. He grabed from behind him, a rather large stack of books. Each larger than the other. The covers were quite colorful with words across them that shocked every single one of them except, of course, Dumbledore.

"What in the bloody hell?" Sirius shouted. How could this ever happen. It was immposibble. But a small voice inside his head said_ aren't you curious to what happen to her? _

"_Violet Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone._" Albus announced." It came with a letter."

_Dear Profesor Dumbledore,_

_The books that you just recieved are rather special. But I'm sure you already knew that, wise old man. It's a rather nasty shock we must admit. And for that we apologize. But there really isn't any other way, we're afraid. As you see they are about a certain student of yours, Violet Potter. There is a reason to our madness. We sent them back in time - yes back in time - to you so you could possibly change the future for the better. Now don't get us wrong, everything ended up fine and dandy in the end. But so many things happened that are heart breaking and cause so much pain. Please believe in us. Becuase you're our only hope. Make it a better future and read the books. They are infact about Violet and her friends. No fighting, no judgeing, no hexing, and don't stop reading. Everyone should be there._

_Sincerly, _

_T.R.L. A.S.P. L.L.P._

_PS: You once told a young girl that Hogwart's will always give help to those who ask for it. You should think about refrasing that though. _

"How on this green Earth..."Molly muttered looking faint. It was about Violet? The girl she considered apart of her large family. She was on the verge of wanting to know but scared to hear about the pain and surely hate.

"Dumbledore how can we tell if it isn't a trap or a trick even?" Remus Lupin asked. It was suspisious."And were is Mad Eye, Tonks, and Minerva? They should be hear as they are apart of the Order.

"I had them take the children to Diagon Alley for awhile so I could explain this to you. They should be here with them any moment with some extras. The note did say to gather everyone. And you could tell Violet looked down after the hearing"

"THE KIDS!"Molly shouted and visiously jumped from her chair."They do not need to be hearing about these things. They are only children for Merlins sake."

"Molly dear calm down. Calm down." Arthur Weasley breathed. He looked frightend. Worried about the future and how and hoped it didn't effect his children. Including Violet.

Sirius had been silent along with Severus. Both desiding on shock. Severus grew even colder in his mind. _Ah yes, I wanted to spend my time reading about the spoiled little brat who seeked attention more than the Minister. _Sirius however was thinking along the lines of _I could actualy know about her life before she met me? I missed out on so much. I'm an awful godfather. What if she gets hurt?_

There was a loud _"POP!" _and they all jumped in their chairs. They had been to lost in their thoughts.

"Alright you buggers get on into the kitchen we have a long damn day infront of us. Get moving, Weasley." They heard Made Eye grumble from the front house. Everyone walked in unaware to the conversation that had just taken place. Some carried little bags, most likely, from their time in Diagon Alley. Except a few who looked quite out of place. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and... Draco Malfoy. Even Percy, who was according to his family, being a ministry loving, family insulting, loving Prat.

"Well I want to know what the hell Malfoy's doing here. He shouldn't know about this place. It's secret. He'll just go babbling about it to his Death Eater daddy." Ron Weasley shouted pointing at the blond who glared at the Weasle.

"Enough Ronald!" Molly yelled. From the look on Ron's face, he had no idea his mother had been behind him. That was when all the kids started looking around. Did they interupt one of their Order meatings? Violet Potter looked over at Dumbledore with a slightly bitter look. He had been ignoring her, it was plainly obvious.

"Sirius."Violet breathed with reilef going over to hug her godfather. They hugged for a moment and let go. Violet saw his face and knew something was going on that they weren't telling.

"What's going on?"She asked with her eyes narrowed. She was still bitter from them not telling her everything and letting her stay at the Dursleys longer than nessesary. Dumbledore had even swore her friends to secrecy wich infuriated her. If Voldemort was rising. She wanted to stand tall and fight with the rest of them. But they wouldn't understand.

It took 3 ungodly long hourse for everyone who knew, to explain everything to them. three hours becuase some of them just didn't want to except it. They were shocked and some were pale. Especially three little best friends who knew they would be in trouble. Violet, Ron, and Hermione paled and look on nervously. Violet however, paled the most. Why did they have to read her thoughts? She felt sick and gently sat down next to Hermione who grabbed her hand and squeezed comfortly. They looked at each other, they were all in for hell.

"Dumbledore, should we really read these?" Minerva Mcgonagall asked lightly. She trusted her collegue but couldn't bring herself to trust that blasted note that he had read to them.

"It's the only way." He said wisley."I think we should take it to the living area. Much more comfortable."

Everyone slowly got up and tredded to the other room almost hesitantly. Draco was furious, why in the name of Salazar did he have to hear about Potty, the Weasle and the Mudblood? This was kidnapping. His father would hear about this and hopefully all the blood traitors would be punished.

Everyone sat down and sighed. It was going to be long and no dowt painful. Violet sat down between Sirius and Remus. They both put their arms around her. They knew it was going to be hard. For all of them.

"Do we have to?" Violet grumbled.

"Why yes we actually-" Fred started

"-do." George finished laughing. Violet rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at the pranksters.

"Now before we beging why don't we see who's all here." Dumbledore said looking around at everyone. Himself, Minerva Mcgonagll, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Mad Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Violet Potter, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood.

"Alright I'shall start." Albus said clearing his throught.

**Chapter 1. **

**The Girl Who Lived. **He began.

_How do you like? I hope it was an Okay beginning. There will be a POLL on my PROFILE of who Violet should be paired with. Every time I put up a new chapter I will give you the Votes so far. So you can see who it's leaning towards. Many different choices for you. Please VOTE! :D Thank you. Go to my Blog for more Info: _


	2. The Girl Who Lived

Chapter 1.

**The Girl Who Lived. **He began.

Violet internally groaned. _Such a lovely name_, she thought sarcastically.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"Absolutely welcome!" George shouted. His Mother glared at him.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Nope, not one bit." Fred said following his twin.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are drilz?" Arthur asked excitedly looking at Violet and Hermione.

"It's drills and why don't you write down whatever you want to know and I'll answer later? Hermione suggested. She could tell some of the others were already annoyed at the interruptions.

"Alright." Arthur said writing it down on a piece of parchment his wife handed him.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

_Nice to know she hasn't changed one bit_ Severus thought sarcastically.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer child anywhere.**

Sirius raised his eyebrow, he could find one. She's sitting right beside him.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"And what's wrong about the Potters?" Sirius and Remus asked with visible anger.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"How could she say that about her own sister?" Molly asked weakly.

"Probably has to do with her not having a heart..." Violet muttered so no one heard.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

"Probably do that street some good" Ron muttered.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small girl, too, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"A child like what?" Sirius growled putting his arm around Violet's shoulders and pulling her close. Remus also grew angry, Violet was an amazing girl.

"They actually thought that about you Violet?"Bill asked.

"Yeah." Violet said lightly. "They still do." Bill scowled and turned to the book.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"Why would you pick out something that was boring? You need excitement in your life, if you want it t mean anything." Arthur said wisely. His wife shocked; looked at him with a smile.

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"How could he encourage that behavior from a child? That is no way to raise a kid." Minerva lectured with Molly nodding furiously.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Why no it was not-" Fred began.

"-a trick of the light." George continued.

"It was Professor Mcgonagall!" The twins shouted together.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"Unless it an Animagus." Mad Eye muttered.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"Stupid Muggle, that's not strange." Draco said. Everyone just rolled their eyes at him.

"It's strange to Muggles, Malfoy. They haven't wore cloaks for at least 100 years." Violet said slowly as if she was talking to a 5 year old.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by.**

"I love the parts were he calls us weirdoes. Really makes my day." Tonks muttered.

**They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"One track mind." Severus sneered._ Just like famous Potter, her mind always on ways to spark more attention. _He thought bitterly.

"Severus." Dumbledore warned.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

"Could of exposed us, the dunderheads." Mad Eye growled.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"He does love to shout." Violet said.

"Really?" Sirius questioned, narrowing his eyes. That horrible man better had not shouted at her.

"Er..."

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road**

"He actually walked willingly?" Violet asked shocked.

"I remember what he looked like, he wouldn't do it for nothing." Ron said. Hermione smacked him on his arm and glared.

"There is no need to be rude Ronald."

"Oi! That hurt. And he deserved it for being mean." Ron grumbled rubbing his arm. Hermione smiled sheepishly at Violet and shrugged.

**to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"The world is right again." Bill announced raising his arms above his head.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at the children in the room. She crossed her arms and stared at the book in Albus's lap. Even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was nervous of what the future held.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard - yes, their daughter, Violet"**

Everyone in the room tried to look away from Violet. They knew she didn't like pity. But it was so hard to not feel it for her. She lost so much for something she couldn't help. Even Draco, who had been silent from the beginning knew not to say anything.

Violet looked at her hands and scooted closer to Sirius while taking Remus's hand. They had lost as much as she did that day.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"If only..." Violet muttered.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"It is in the Wizarding World." Luna said dreamily. Ginny shook her head fondly at her strange friend.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Violet. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece was called Violet. He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Vanessa. Or Valerie.**

"He didn't even know your name?" Hermione asked. Sirius and Remus glared at the book while everyone else was waiting for the answer.

"No he didn't." Violet sighed." I still don't think he does."

"But he's your Uncle. How could he not? Charlie asked heatedly. Even Mrs. Weasley '_tutted'. _

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...**

"A sister like what?" Sirius growled pulling Violet closer. Remus squeezed his hands into fists. The others glared at the book just as hard.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

"He knew the word?" Neville asked but then blushed realsing he spoke out loud. Violet smiled over at him and reached over to pat his arm.

"It surprised me to Nev." Violet said comfortingly.

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a purple cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"They could of exposed us!" Minerva shouted, shocked. How could they be so stupid? Mad Eye and Severus nodded agreeing wholeheartedly.

"You're right Miverva, of course. But you must understand though, it was eleven years of torture for everyone." Dumbledore reasoned. Miverva pursed her lips but nodded.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was.**

"It's a p-" Hermione began but was cut of by Fred and George covering her mouth with their hands. She glared and folded her arms across her chest.

Those who knew Hermions very well hurriedly motioned for Dumbledore to continue.

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"How could he-" George began.

"-not approve of imagination?" Fred finished.

"He never has. He's very closed minded and self centered." Violet answered. _If only _she thought. Why do I still have to live with them. I wish Sirius could take me away and we could be a proper family.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"How could you possibly be that patient Minerva?" Tonks asked incuriously. She could never stay still for that long.

"It comes with being a Teacher. And dealing with those trouble makers over there." She answered pointing over to Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Violet, Ron, and Hermione.

Percy who had been staring at the wall pursed his lips.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"We all know that look well." Sirius mused. He looked down towards Violet and smiled glad that he could finally be here for her.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"I wonder who wears the pants in that house?" Charlie muttered sarcastically.

Violet smiled slightly. Petunia did of course, but that didn't mean Vernon always listened to her. Violet shuddered.

Sirius looked at her concerned and hugged her closer.

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Charming child." Miverva muttered.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted,"**

"It's my Dad!" Tonks shouted happily. She remembered when he worked for the Muggle news. He had come home that day sad and had told her why. Mrs and Mr Potter had died.

**said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"The stupid Muggle is actually putting it together." Draco grumbled. Severus gave him a sharp look, they were in a room full of people that hated them both.

"Imagine..." Made Eye growled." If that dunderhead could put it together, who else could?"

"Now Alastor, he had help, he already knew about magic." Albus soothed.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

"Bloody coward.." Ginny said quietly. It wouldn't do her any good if her Mother heard her.

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"How could she be so heartless towards her own sister?" Remus asked angrily.

"It's just the way she is. She's jealous." Violet said. Everyone looked towards her sadly.

"I don't want your pity." She snapped. Everyone had noticed she had been rather silent during the first part of the chapter. She has been a little touchy lately, they added.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"Her crowd?" Everyone growled. How could someone not care for a member of their family? Especially someone as sweet as Lily Potter.

_If this is how they're reacting now_, Violet thought. She was beyond scared of what they'll do when they find out about the time she had to live there.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their daughter - she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"**

**"I suppose so, she's a little younger" said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's her name again? Vanessa, isn't it?"**

**"Violet. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Violet isn't common. When do you here-" Fred began.

"-the name Violet in a normal conversation?" George finished scowling.

"Bloody horse." Remus muttered, much to the surprise of Violet who had heard.

The Weasley's were mad, Violet was a member of their family, no matter what blood she had in her. Even Charlie and Bill who hadn't really had the time to know her were upset. Percy on the other hand didn't no what to think, honestly.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.** **Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

The Dursleys got into bed.

The Twins waggled their eyebrows at Violet suggestively. Sirius laughed loudly at her face, full of disgust. She wasn't the only one, in fact, all around the room people couldn't hide their repulsion.

**Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind...**

Everyone frowned.

**He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was.**

"The man jinxed it." Ron said happily. Knowing that whatever mad the Dursleys unhappy, was happy for him. Hermione rolled her eyes, _boys_.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"I couldn't never have the patience for that. Maybe that's why I'm not a teacher." Tonks sighed.

"That or you'd nock down the kids walking to your desk." Charlie laughed at his friend.

"I'm sure you'd make a lovely teacher Tonks." Remus answered blushing. Tonks blushed too and looked down. Sirius waggled his eyebrows at his little cousin.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"Mhhmm, probably the Nargles." Luna said with her pointer finger on her chin, thinking dreamily. That was a word always used with Luna Lovegood. Dreaming.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"Dumbledore!" Almost everyone said happily. Most of the teachers - Snape - didn't even look up from the spot they had been staring at on the rug.

This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

The Twins grinned at Albus and gave a thumbs up. Albus laughed merrily and stood up, putting the book in Minerva's hands, bowed.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Even Professor Dumbledore knows it's Professor Mcgonagll." Neville said.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Brilliant!" The Pranksters in the room shouted.

"Can we have one?" The Twins asked.

"Sorry my boys, only one every made, by my own design." Dumbledore said.

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him.**

"Wicked." Was heard around the room.

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Ha! We all knew it." Sirius said proudly.

"No one ever said you were wrong." Minerva said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..Uh, well... Carry on Albus." Sirius grumbled.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one.**

"Why do you were green when your the head of Gryffindor house?" Violet asked.

"Well, I think the color goes better with my complexion."

"Oh I see." Violet nodded. Holding back laughter she looked over towards Hermione and Ron, who were doing the same.

**Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"Never a day had come, that I had ever seen her quite that ruffled." Albus said.

Minerva glared at him and folded her arms infront of her.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

Tonks grumbled.

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"No one asked you too." Bill pointed out.

"It was wise of her to do that, boy. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Mad Eye growled.

"Man Mad Eye, give me a heart-attack." Tonks grumbled glaring at him. Mad Eye rolled his 'eye' at his favorite student and motioned for Albus to continue reading.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

Everyone laughed. No one could disagree with that.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

The laughter died down as soon as it was mentioned. Everyone back to their somber moods. Violet cuddled more closely into Sirius while Remus patted her arm.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

Everyone sighed. They really didn't fancy reading about this horrible day. They all looked at Violet with more Pity, lucky that she was looking at her hands then at them. They knew she would have been angry.

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?" Arthur asked excitedly. He had a rapidly growing list infront of him and couldn't wait to find out more.

"It should explain Arthur." Albus said smiling.

**"A what?"**

Everyone laughed.

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

Arthur wrote foolishly on his parchment with a fond smile on his face.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

Almost everyone flinched except for Dumbledore, Violet, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Mad Eye, Tonks, and Severus.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Fear of a name increases fear of a thing itself."

Dumbledore smiled proudly at Violet, glad that she was explaining the foolishness of that fear.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because you're to noble to use them, Albus." Remus said knowingly.

"You're flattering me Mr. Lupin."

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

Remus blushed and looked away while Sirius laughed at his best friend.

_Please_, Draco thought with a sneer. _That old dustpan wouldn't know true power unless it him in his twinkling face._

"What are you sneering at, you stupid git?" Ron snarled.

"Nothing Weasley, only the fact that I have to sit in a room full of people that are so poor they look like the people my Father pays charity for." He sneered. All the Weasley's blushed while everyone else glared at Malfoy.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Violet said.

"Make me Potter, I can't wait to find out all your dirty little secrets. Maybe you wont be so loved then."

Severus finally nudged Draco sharply. It wouldn't do either of them any good to be called out.

"Shut your ferret face." Ron growled. Draco blushed and looked away. Violet went pale and turned to face the book. Sirius noticed and his eyebrow creased with worry.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

The Twins snickered until Molly through them a sharp look.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

They all looked down and smiled sadly. Violet should still have her parents. Sirius and Remus held on to Violet for her support, but also their own. Lily and James had been their friends.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow.**

Everyone went pale and looked anywhere but the three people on the coach. Violet looked at the wall, she couldn't afford to get worked up. She admitted a long time ago that she would never see her parents. She had to be ok with that.

**He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

No one said anything. They all put their heads down in a remembrance. Molly and Hermione had tears slowly sliding down their faces. While the others who had to much Pride to cry, closed their eyes.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

"Didn't know you cared so much Professor." Sirius half smiled. Minerva batted at his arm and smiled.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Violet.**

Sirius and Remus growled. How dare he kill their goddaughter/honorary niece. Ron and Hermione looked towards their best friend, Violet doing the same. They all smiled.

**But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Violet Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Violet survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

Violet glared at Dumbledore. _He knows_, she thought bitterly. _But why is he ignoring me_?

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"Hagrid..." Everyone sighed happily.

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

Sirius glared at nothing and sighed angrily. If he hadn't gone after the damn rat, he could have been there for his goddaughter. He could have helped her.

**"I've come to bring Violet to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."**

Sirius sighed angrily again. Remus on the other hand, sighed sadly. If he wasn't a werewolf he could have looked after her.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Violet Potter come and live here!"**

"Thank you for trying Professor." Violet said gratefully. If only Dumbledore had listened to her.

"Of course Miss. Potter."

**"It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A LETTER?" Molly screeched. He explained everything in a letter?

"Molly... It was the only way." Albus sighed sadly.

"No it couldn't have been. She could have come and lived with us, we would have taken her in with open arms. Just by this chapter I know those awful people won't treat her right." Molly screeched again. All the Weasley's nodded furiously. Violet smiled at their kindness.

Dumbledore knew there was no way to explain why he had to leave her there, hopefully in dew time it would explain.

Sirius growled. "I won't to know how they treated you Violet."

"Nothing bad, I promise." Violet lied through her teeth. Remus noticed and looked worriedly at the book.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Violet Potter day**

"Oh please no! Tell me there isn't right?" Violet demanded. Snape and Draco raised their eyebrows.

"No I assure you there isn't. The request got lost in the mail." Dumbledore said.

Violet looked faint.

**in the future - there will be books written about Violet**

Everyone relaxed at once and laughed.

**- every child in our world will know her name!"**

"Unfortunately..." She muttered.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?"**

"Yeah, she would have probably turned out more like her father." Sirius laughed along with Remus.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Violet underneath it.**

"You better not have!" Molly and Hermione grumbled.

**"Hagrid's bringing her."**

Some around the room looked unsure about that fact.

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Violet, Ron, and Hermione said.

Dumbledore laughed.

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

Violet and Hermione giggled while Ron chuckled, manly of course.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"My beautiful baby!" Sirius said dreamily.

"You'd reckon he'd be related to Luna, wouldn't ya?" Ron whispered to Hermione and Violet. They laughed causing Neville to give them a strange look.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.**

"That makes him sound scary." Charlie said laughing.

"Yeah the complete opposite of him." Violet laughed along.

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

All the girls in the room smiled - including Minerva. The Boys smiled too but at Violet instead of the book.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"Me!" Sirius shouted. Remus rolled his eyes at his best friend.

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir."**

"The word young makes me laugh." Violet teased Sirius. He smirked at her and yanked her over so he could tickle her.

"S-stop! S-s-sirius p-please." Violet giggled laughing. He stopped and put his arm around her smiling.

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"Awe!" The women cooed making Violet blush and tuck her head into Sirius's arm.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of dark red hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

Violet unknowingly flattened a piece of hair over the scar.

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"Really?" The Twins asked excitedly. Dumbledore chuckled and showed them the scar. He hadn't been exaggerating.

**Well - give her here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Violet in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Violet and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"I take offence to that!" Sirius protested. Those who knew rolled their eyes while the others looked at him strangely. Violet laughed and shook her head at the crazy man.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Violet off 'ter live with Muggles -"**

Everyone smiled fondly at that. Hagrid was such a nice man.

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Violet gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Violet's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"You left her on the doorstep!" Molly yelled at Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus glared at Dumbledore.

"Now Molly I'm sure he put enchantments and spells to help." Arthur soothed his wife. She still didn't look happy but looked back towards the book.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"That's bad..." The Twins sang.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Violet," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"I'm going to need it." Violet muttered. Remus and Sirius heard her and glared harder at Dumbledore.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Violet Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous**

Everyone smiled slightly at her and some cooed over her being a baby. It was kind of sad to everyone. The savior of the Wizardring world got so little in return.

**not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley...**

The men in the room glared at the book daring the boy to pinch her again.

**She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices:**

** "To Violet Potter - the girl who lived!"**

"That was..." Ginny began but couldn't finish. Everyone nodded in understanding. If the first chapter was this depressing, how were the others going to be?

"I'm a little thirsty. Anyone else?" Percy asked quietly. His family didn't really talk to him any more. Some nodded and he walked in the kitchen to get a bottle of Pumpkin Juice and glasses. He came back and poured some for everyone.

"At least we finally get to here a lot more of Violet." Fred and George said smiling at her fondly. Violet forced a smile.

"Who would like to read next?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione raised her hand and grabbed the book. Violet grimaced, at least it wasn't Sirius or Remus who would be reading next.

**The Vanishing Glass.** She Began.

* * *

_AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I know it might not be so up to par, but it's my first time with this kind of story. So I hope you at least enjoyed it. There is a POLL on my Profile of who Violet should be paired with. Please VOTE. :) Thanks._

**Voting so far for Violet's Pairing: **

**Sirius (5)**

**Snape (0)**

**Draco (3)**

**Neville (0)**

**Seamus (2)**

**Dean (2)**

**Oliver (0)**

**OC (1)**

**Fred (2)**

**George (3)**

**Fred/George (6)**

**Blaise (0)**

**Charlie (1)**

**Percy (1)**

**If you don't like the results, VOTE! =)**

* * *

**Voting so far for Should Violet date Cedric in the 4th book before he dies:**

**Yes (6)**

**No (4)**

**This Poll Will be up for a while. Don't worry.**


	3. The Vanishing Glass

**The Vanishing Glass.** Hermione began.

"Ooohh, that sounds like accidental magic Forge." Fred said.

"In dead my brother Gred."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the Twins antics. They would never stop.

"I hope this chapter will be a little more pleasant." Neville hoped. He thought of Violet as a really good friend and was worried about her.

"Diffinitly." Everyone agreed. They to hoped it would be a happier chapter. And maybe they could learn even more about Violet.

Violet cringed, they where going to be strongly disappointed if the chapter was going to start were she thought it would. The chapter being called the vanishing glass and all.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their neice on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"How boring..." Luna sighed. The pranksters agreed.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets**

Everyone laughed softly at this.

**- but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too.**

Many glared at this. Why didn't they have any pictures of Violet? She was apart of their household as much as the beach ball was. Sirius and Remus being the sharpest glares you could find.

**Yet Violet Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

Severus cringed, he remembered Lily describing how it was to get woken up by Petunia. He almost felt sorry for the girl - almost.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Violet woke with a start. Her aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched.**

"Damn women give her a break." Ron grumbled unhappily. Molly heard and glared her hardest at her youngest son.

"Watch your language Ronald Weasley!"

Most snickered at the Red head who had ducked his head and mumbled a "Sorry." before blushing a bright red.

**Violet heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove.**

"Is your bedroom close to the Kitchen?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Violet said slowly. At least she wasn't lieing, her "bedroom" was in fact right by the kitchen.

**She rolled onto her back and winced,**

"Why the hell would you wince after you rolled on your back?" Sirius growled nastily. Violet didn't answer just looked at the book almost sadly, causing worry to find its way in everyone's thoughts.

**last night was still in her mind. Her Uncle Vernon had been pretty nasty and had beaten her for hours.**

"What!" Everyone yelled standing up. It was an outrage, a scandal. How dare he put his filthy hands on Violet. How dare he even think about it!

"Violet is this the truth?" Sirius and Remus all but growled. Remus's hands were shaking so fearsly that Violet grabbed them and held them.

"Yes." She whispered so softly that they had to strain to hear her. No one knew what to do. They had never even considered that she was hurt at home.

"Why?" Was the only things said.

"Because they think being a Witch or Wizard is a abnormalty - a disgrace."

Sirius started walking over to the fire-place with his wand in his hand. _There was no way they would get away with hurting his god-daughter_, He thought venomously. Violet jumped up and grabbed Sirius's arm quickly. She didn't want him to do something he would regret.

"Let me go Violet!" Sirius said." I'm going to hurt them as much as they hurt you."

"No Sirius, stop." Violet said quickly, nervously. Remus still shaking walked over to his friend and pulled him back down on the coach.

"We need to read everything before we do anything." Remus reminded, he too wanted to hurt that awful man. Just because they were sitting didn't mean the Dursleys wouldn't get what they deserved.

"Violet..." Hermione and Ron said softly. How could their best friend ever be treated like that." Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it never came up." Violet tried joking. Molly otherwise wasn't going to let it go.

"ALBUS! Did you know about this?" She shrieked.

" I assure you I did not Molly." Dumbledore sighed sadly." I had no idea, I'm so very sorry Violet."

"It's all right." Violet smiled.

"It certainly is not all right! She could have come to live with me Albus, I would have gladly taken her in as one of my own." Molly whispered. Violet smiled at her kindness. She did think of them as family.

Tonks, The Twins, and the rest of the Weasleys were all glaring at the book. Poor Violet. Draco and Severus were in shock. Little attention seeking Potter was abused at home? Severus looked away and closed his eyes. That was something he and Violet had in common then. Neville and Luna didn't know what to do. They thought of her as one of their very good friends. Mad couldn't describe the emotion in the room.

"I think you should continue Miss Granger." Minerva said sharply glaring at Albus. Why didn't he listen to her when she said it wasn't a good Idea for her too live there?

_In time they will know_, Dumbledore thought. _In time they will know why it was my only option to leave her there_.

**She tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before.**

"You could remember that?" Remus asked in a whisper. He could tell Violet was starting to get angry from all the looks she was receiving. But that didn't mean they weren't going to have a talk about this very, very soon.

"Yeah. But I thought I was crazy, and then decided it was only a dream" She answered happily, glad they weren't talking about before. She didn't want to remember it.

**Her aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"Give her a break." Charlie muttered angrily.

**"Nearly," said Violet.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday. And if you do, you will answer to Vernon. Understood?"**

Everyone growled at the book. Violet was surprised it didn't burst into flames.

"They made you cook?" Molly grumbled unhappily."When did that start?"

"I was about 6 or 7. I don't really mind, it was kind of fun."

**Violet groaned.**

**"What did you say?" her aunt snapped through the door.**

"Nothing you old horse." The twins said.

**"Nothing, nothing... I understand"**

**Dudley's birthday - how could she have forgotten? Violet got slowly out of bed being careful not to move to fast or her ribs would ache even more**

Sirius was twitching with anger. He wanted to hit something. preferably that Hippo's head.

Everyone looked sadly at Violet. _So much for having a better chapter_, Neville thought.

**and started looking for socks. She found a pair under her bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them,**

Ron shivered.

**put them on. Violet was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where she slept.**

"What in Merlin's name did the book just say?" Screeched Molly. They locked their own niece in a cupboard. They were barbaric.

Dumbledore could tell his fellow pupils were about to hex the Dursleys. Not that he didn't mind but they were under a status of secrecy after all.

Dumbledore sighed and put the book down." Everyone please, we need to finish this book to help the future." Sirius and Remus glared haughtily at the headmaster.

"I think that's a good idea. You can't change what happened to me in the past but we can change what happens in the future." Violet agreed softly. She knew this would happen.

They reluctantly nodded and some who had already stood up, sat back down. They had to be logical. Maybe they could do something about it later. Snape and Draco were silent but their faces showed that they were thinking hard.

**When she was dressed she went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents.**

Everyone glared at the spoiled 'little' boy.

**It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

Arthur grabbed his trusty quill again and went to work at learning new things. _I'll have to catch Hermione after the chapter to explain things_, He thought fondly.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Violet, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise**

"Never would have thought..."Ginny said sarcastically.

"He's even bigger now Ginny." Violet laughed. Ginny pulled a repulsed face and mimicked gagging.

**- unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"That better not be you." Sirius growled out.

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Violet,**

Everyone through a look at the book that could make Voldemort squirm.

**but he couldn't often catch her. Violet didn't look it, but she was very fast.**

"That's good at least." Said Bill hesitantly.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Violet had always been small and skinny for her age.**

"No, it's genetics. Your father was a runt until his 5th year." Remus and Sirius laughed. Violet perked up at hearing about her father. She'd never know enough. Remus seeing her expression said." We'll tell you more soon. I promise."

**She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's,**

"They didn't buy you your own clothes?" Asked Molly.

"Er, no."

"And why not?"

"Because they said they didn't want to waste their own money on me."

Everyone narrowed their eyes at the book.

**and Dudley was about four times bigger than she was. Violet had a thin - heart shaped face, knobbly knees, dark red hair, and bright green eyes.**

"You do look so much like your parents." MadEye barked.

"Thanks." Violet smiled. Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

**She wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched her on the nose. The only thing Violet liked about her own appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"You actually liked it?" Charlie asked. Even though he didn't know the girl very well, it was hard not to notice that she hated it.

"I thought it made me different, until I found out what it ment."

**She had had it as long as she could remember, and the first question she could ever remember asking her Aunt Petunia was how she had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"A car crash! How dare she lie about something like this." Sirius yelled. Remus growled and clenched his hand into a fist.

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. And not getting on Uncle Vernon's bad side.**

The people in the room that cared about Violet narrowed their eyes at the book.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Violet was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. Violet flinched and turned back quickly towards the bacon, running a hand through her hair messily.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Violet needed a haircut. Violet must have had more haircuts than the rest of the girls in her class put together, but it made no difference, her hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

"James." Sirius and Remus said happily. Violet brightened at hearing about her parents.

**Violet was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

"How attractive..." Ginny muttered. Luna nodded and patted her friend's hand.

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Violet often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

**Violet put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"Thirty-six and he's complaining?" Neville asked disgusted. How could someone be that spoiled?

"I don't even get that many." Draco said."And my parents get me anything I want."

"Lucky for you, you bloody bastar-"

"Ronald!" Molly scolded.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Violet, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down her bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Does that happen often?" Luna asked.

"Uhm, yes Luna. Probably twice a month" Violet answered.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''**

"That is not how you deal with a childs behavior." The Mothers in the room shouted angrily.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**

Everyone in the room looked sickened, how could a child his age not know simple math?

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Violet and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take her." She jerked her head in Violet's direction.**

"She has a name." Ron growled. Hermione nodded her head along vigarisouly.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Violet's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Violet was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Violet hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"That isn't very nice Violet." Molly reprimanded. Violet blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Figg? Arabella Figg?" Minerva inquired to Dumbledore.

"Yes, my dear."

"How come she never said anything to us about Miss. Potter's home life?"

"I told her not to report to me, just to keep a watchful eye. I'm so very sorry Violet." Dumbledore looked over to Violet with sad eyes.

"It's alright Professor."

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Violet as though she'd planned this. Violet knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when she reminded herself it would be a whole year before she had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

Molly looked sternly at Violet and shook her head, _Just because her home life wasn't great doesn't mean it will excuse her rudeness_. Sirius and Remus narrowed their eyes at Molly.

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. He narrowed his eyes at Violet, grinning nastly.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl."**

"The feeling is mutual." Violet said angrily. Molly looked at her again.

"Isn't that the o-." Ron began laughing.

"-one I... Why, yes it is my friend." Violet smirked.

"Hey that's are thing!" The twins said angrily, but winked to let them know they were joking.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Violet like this, as though she wasn't there - or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"Awful human beings." Sirius muttered wrapping another arm around Violet.

"You just spoke my thoughts Padfoot." Remus whispered.

The Weasley children scowled at the book. Violet was their sister and would always be their sister. Good for nothing Muggles.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Violet put in hopefully (she'd be able to watch what she wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"But that would be fun for you." Draco muttered rolling his eyes.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said Violet, but they weren't listening.**

"You should." Bill and Charlie said laughing.

"Boys!" Molly screeched.

**"I suppose we could take her to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave her in the car..."**

"Oh, because the car is so important..."

**"That car's new, she's not sitting in it alone..."**

Hermione huffed angrily.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let her spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I... don't... want... her... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "She always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Violet a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"Spoiled rotten boy." Mad Eye growled.

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. He walked over and grinned creepily at Violet and winked. Violet knew she had to stay away from him. He had even tried to kiss her once.**

"What!" Sirius and Remus shouted. They turned to face Violet who was wide-eyed looking at them.

"I'll hurt that little boy for even thinking about it." Sirius said. Remus nodded and crossed his arms.

"He never did - anything. It was just his teenage boy hormones." Violet said rolling her eyes." Which I'm sure a lot of you in this room know about."

Some of the boys smiled sheepishly at her.

**Dudley had stopped pretending to cry at once.**

**Half an hour later, Violet, who couldn't believe her luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in her life. Her aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with her, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Violet aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Violet's, "I'm warning you now, girl - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas. And that won't be the only thing I'll do to you either."**

Everyone growled at the book. Wishing there was something they could do to get back at the Dursleys for hurting their Violet. Sirius and Remus put their arms around Violet and hugged her to them.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Violet shakily, "honestly..**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe her. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Violet and it was just no good telling the Dursleys she didn't make them happen.**

"It's because you're a witch Potter." Draco said.

"I know that now... Ferret." Draco blushed and looked down.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Violet coming back from the barbers looking as though she hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut her hair so short she was almost bald except for her bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar."**

"That's awful." Said Hermione.

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Violet, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where she was already laughed at for her baggy clothes and funny shoes. Next morning, however, she had gotten up to find her hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off**

"The famous Potter curse." Sirius laughed.

"What?" Violet had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know, All the Potters have messy, untamable hair. They usually go in Gryffindor, Boys are usually born in the Potter line, and they almost always fall in love with red heads." Violet looked quickly over all the Weasleys.

Remus saw her movement." He said 'almost'. There are a couple Potter men down the line that have fallen in love with women that were not red heads." He finished smiling.

"Although you are the first Potter girl to be born in the Potter line for decades." Sirius said.

"Oh." Violet said surprised.

**She had been given a week in her cupboard for this, and beatin beyond belief.**

Growls were heard around the room at that sentence. Hermione was surprised that the book hadn't busted into flame yet.

**Even though she had tried to explain that she couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force her into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls)**

"Eww." Tonks said scrunching up her nose.

**- The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Violet. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her great relief, Violet wasn't punished.**

Some around the room let out a breath they hadn't realised they had held. especially Severus. He hated the fact that Potter - no, Violet had the same childhood he had. It was almost unbearable to hear about.

**On the other hand, she'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing her as usual when, as much to Violet's surprise as anyone else's, there she was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Violet's headmistress telling them Violet had been climbing school buildings. But all she'd tried to do (as she shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of her cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Uncle Vernon had smacked her around before he left for back talking. Violet supposed that the wind must have caught her in mid- jump.**

"You apparated?" Percy asked.

"Uhm, no, I think I flew."

Snape looked over at Violet. Her mother had done the same thing. Only it had been off a swing.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Violet, the council, Violet, the bank, and Violet were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"He sure does love to talk about you, Violet." Fred laughed.

"Yeah, maybe he has a secret crush." George laughed.

"Oh, Merlin." Violet made a gagging noise and hit them on the side of their heads.

**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Violet shyly, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

Neville smacked his forehead." And here I thought you were smart."

Violet laughed." I was only 10."

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Violet, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**I know they don't," said Violet. "It was only a dream."**

**But she wished she hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than her asking questions, it was her talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas.**

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Violet what she wanted before they could hurry her away, they bought her a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Violet thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

"Why aren't you this funny around us?" Fred and George asked.

"Because I have to worry about who's trying to kill me every year." That shut them up while others looked at her sadly.

**Violet had the best morning she'd had in a long time. She was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting her or - in Piers case, something else.**

The room narrowed their eyes at the book.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Violet was allowed to finish the first.**

**Violet felt, afterward, that she should have known it was all too good to last.**

"There goes your famous luck. It goes right along with your famous temper."

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Violet moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least she got to visit the rest of the house.**

"Why are you comparing yourself to a snake?" Sirius asked.

"Uhm, your find out." Violet said looking away, _What would they do when they found out about her being a Parselmouth._

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Violet's.**

**It winked.**

"Snakes don't wink." Remus said confused.

**Violet stared. Then she looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. She looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Violet a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time.**

**"I know," Violet murmured through the glass, though she wasn't sure the snake could hear her. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"You can speak Parseltongue." Sirius said blankly looking at her. Violet looked down and scooted away from Sirius and Remus who was smiling at her silliness.

"Wait, we don't care Violet. Your still you." Sirius said hugging her with Remus. Although right before Hermione began to read again, They both looked at Dumbledore and narrowed their eyes.

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Violet asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Violet peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

"Only Violet could talk to a snake like it was the most normal thing in the world." Neville smiled.

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Violet read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Violet made both of them jump.**

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

"Ah man." Sirius whined.

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

Most laughed at the description.

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Violet in her already sore ribs, from last night.**

The laughing stopped and was replased with growls and mutters.

**Caught by surprise, Violet fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Violet sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

"Brilliant!" Everyone shouted laughing at her Accidental magic.

**As the snake slid swiftly past her, Violet could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amiga."**

"At least it was a nice snake." Luna sighed happily.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Violet had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Violet at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Violet was talking to it, weren't you, Violet?" He asked with a wink.**

"Oh no, Violet will get in trouble now." Tonks said sadly.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Violet. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"He can't starve a child!" Minerva shouted angry. With others nodding in agreement to her statement.

**Violet lay in her dark cupboard much later, wishing she had a watch. She didn't know what time it was and she couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, she couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. After Uncle Vernon had sent her to her cupboard, he had come in and gave her a broken wrist, a spranged ancle, and a huge bruise on her leg. They were throbbing and it took everything in Violet to not cry.**

Almost everyone in the room got up and hugged Violet sad that she had to go through so much pain in a place where you were suppose to feel safe.

**She'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as she could remember, ever since she'd been a baby and her parents had died in that car crash. She couldn't remember being in the car when her parents had died. Sometimes, when she strained her memory during long hours in her cupboard, she came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burn- ing pain on her forehead.**

"You can remember that?"

"Yes."

**This, she supposed, was the crash, though she couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. She couldn't really remember her parents, only her Mum. Who she had seen in a picture with her Grandparents - before they died. Her aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course she was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When she had been younger, Violet had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take her away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were her only family.**

Sirius and Remus sighed sadly and looked down at their hands. They felt like they had let her down. Sirius was also angry at himself, _if I hadn't gone after that stupid rat_.

**Yet sometimes she thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know her. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to her once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Violet furiously if she knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at her once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken her hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Violet tried to get a closer look.**

"That's called aparation." Hermione whispered to Violet smirking.

"Thank you for telling me something I already know. Besides this was what - 4 or 5 years ago.

**At school, Violet had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Violet Potter in her baggy old clothes and funny looking shoes, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That's so unfair to you." Ron and Hermione said. Violet smiled at them and shrugged.

"That was a very depressing chapter." Charlie muttered.

"I agree. I don't want to hear anymore about the awful Muggles." Remus sighed.

"I'm hungry." Ron said.

"We'll have dinner after the next chapter Ronald." Molly said already thinking about what she could make.

"Who would like to read next?" Hermione asked holding the book out for someone to take.

"I will, Hermione." Luna said dreamily taking the book.

"Please let this chapter be better." Violet grumbled. She still couldn't believe they were reading about her. She didn't want to relive these memory's. Excpesialy the graveyard that she knew would come up sooner than she would like.

* * *

_AN: That took forever to write and update. I'm really sorry. Everytime I get a new Review, Favorite, or Follower it makes me really happy. And also worse that I couldn't get the chapter up quicker. It took even longer because last Thursday I spilt coffee on my keyboard and I had to get a new one. Thank you to everyone that Reviewed, Favorited, or Followed. You're amazing. I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter._

**I HAVE A TWITTER- LiquidLuck007**

**I HAVE A TUMBLR- liquidluck007**

**I HAVE A BLOG SPOT- liquidluck007**

POLL results:

_Sometimes I switch my polls every week so you can vote in each one. So if you don't see one that you want to vote on, It might appear the next week or the next week. And the rotation starts on Sunday._

Please VOTE if you want to CHANGE the outcome!

Who should be paired with Violet{Will be picked soon}:

Fred (8)

George (5)

Fred/George (18)

Percy (6)

Oliver (21)

Sirius (20)

Snape (4)

Remus (7)

Charlie (19)

Dean (4)

Seamus (4)

Blaise (8)

Draco (8)

Neville (5)

OC (2)

* * *

Please VOTE if you want to CHANGE the outcome!

Should Violet date Cedric Diggory in the 4th book{you still have lots of time to vote in this poll, don't worry}:

Yes (11)

No (6)

No but they are very good friends (2)

They go on a couple dates but don't really date (2)


	4. Not An Update

AN: This isn't an update and it's making me really sad. I know it's been months sense I've updated and I don't want to make excuses but school has really been killing me. I have to redo 5 classes because I missed them in my High School. So I'm taking them online non stop during this summer. And if I'm not doing the school, I'm studying for it. I have so many story Ideas and I want to do them. On my Profile it says you can go to a blog I created on blogger/BlogSpot for my stories, Go THERE!

I promised someone that I would update before May ended and I feel awful that I wasn't able to deliver. I have another excuse, theres this thing going around on FanFiction were a group of people are reporting 'Reading the book stories'. It sucks. I haven't been reported yet and I'm hoping not to. They say it's not what fanfictions all about and they just report, report, report.

So this story is going to be on Hiatus for a little while... Hopefully not long.

You probably hate me right now :( I'm sorry and I hope you understand!

Thank You SOOO Much!

~Love Me


End file.
